Stinger Trooper
"Shh, I sense danger maybe near" - Stinger Trooper with a vision - Stinger Troopers or Stingers in short, are a series of operatives found serving the anti-aircraft regiments of the Global Liberation Resistance, they are good for dealing with enemy aircraft from various ranges depending on which type of airborne threat is in their range. They were found serving Mohmar Deathstrike, a leader of the once peaceful but now infamous Global Liberation Army whilst being deployed inside nest like shelters known as the Stinger Site, since the past conflict they were key to finding and shooting down ballistic missiles. They are equipped with old fashioned FIM-92 Stinger launchers found in old USA bases, bought in bulk from various sources and salvaged from defunct bases and outposts across many parts of the world today, they first worked in nests to help with base defense until they were replaced with newer and better stationary anti-aircraft defenses, and were given authorisation to go out onto patrol by Prince Kassad. Service History From the early parts of early 2012, Stinger Troopers served the Global Liberation Army with co-operation from the United States in liberating Libya from terrorist forces, which were causing trouble for Africa during this conflict which was known today as the Libyan Civil Uprising. Several accounts of Stinger Troopers were known to operate with the GLA and also with terrorist factions fighting for control over Libya, but several loyalist Stinger Troopers were known to follow Cell Guardsmen who were operating GLA Commander Lyron Mikin, whilst some had defected from the Libyan military to help the terrorists. GLA Times After the Libyan Civil Uprising, The United Forces of Africa which was organised by the GLA along with support from the United States called in Stinger Troopers to keep other African regions clear from enemy influence and to ensure Democracy and freedom was ensured, Regions across Africa were split between with UFA forces from both North and South Africa keeping watch for enemy forces. New rules were also issued by the leaders of the UFA for dictators and leaders, these new rules state that any dictator or leader are to calm any uprisings without any use of lethal force, unless they authorise to do so, but all this began to change with the incident in Syria in the year of 2016. On September 11th 2016, Lyron Mikin was assassinated by Osuma Deathstrike and several of Stinger Troopers who joined Osuma's militia unit, with Mikin assassinated and the UFA on full alert after several loyalists warned them about the death of their leader, Mohmar Deathstrike assumed role as leader of the GLA. The death of Lyron including the United States Armed Forces on full alert, Mohmar initiated his first Terrorist Campaigns to gain control over Africa, including a series of terror attacks on China, many Stinger Troopers who served him began base defensive operations. Serving until the end of the first campaigns which ended up into a series of total failures, Mohmar launched a New Campaign in response to the United States assisting the Peoples Liberation Army in the Middle East, but unfortunately ended up becoming another failed campaign, which began a spark of a Civil War in the GLA, which was caused by the defection of Khaled Deathstrike, Stinger Troopers that were loyal to Khaled also defected in favour of organising a new peacekeeping faction. Further attacks with Stinger Troopers on enemy aircraft and also on civilians were still going until the demise of the GLA in 2025, which all went into the final battle in the city of Akmola with the USA and Chinese at the faction's Doorstep which led to many of the soldiers beginning to cause further defections. Present Action Today the Stinger Trooper have been found outside of Stinger Sites and finally seeing action as promised by Prince Kassad rather than just staying at base, now being a vital secondary anti-aircraft infantry being backed up by RPD Rebel and Cannon Rebel and for combat. Now that the Second Eurasian Conflict is beginning to become a problem for Kassad's movement and plans for dealing with the American and Chinese forces proved a threat to glory within his men, newer forces began emerging such as the Company of Liberty, Eurasian Commonwealth and the New Andes Armada with new and advanced aircraft and vehicles. Thus to counter this problem Prince Kassad authorised Stinger Troopers to patrol regions across the world, during time that they have been deployed, these troopers have been became common on the battlefield which proved to become a threat to all aircraft. As Base Defenders Whilst many Stinger Troopers were recruited for Mohmar Deathstrike's cause, he enlisted the troopers to keep all bases operated by his cause to be safe at all times via attacking enemy aircraft and vehicles from nests built using makeshift pieces, those are known as Stinger Sites, they served as former defense structures that were used in the Global Liberation Army. But they proved good for anti-vehicle and anti-aircraft defense operations if there were times when vehicles and aircraft were dangerous, lucky enough many of these were built around most base defenses and outposts, they were on many occasions built on top of structures and sections of faction operated fortresses, thus this made Stinger Soldiers a lethal threat to all enemy units on the battlefield. An incident occurred when a Stinger Site came out of no-where and shot down a C-130 Hercules and its F-17 Sabre escorts, Stinger Troopers that were found doing this sort of activity were praised by many GLA followers until the demise of the faction in Akmola. On the Field Today To be added... Behind the Scenes * From being assigned as a base defender, Stinger Troopers will now get a piece of the action on the battlefield as a commandable unit. :* Stinger Sites will possibly be cut from the game in favour for Anti-Air sites and Mortar sites, which will bring back classic single role base defences from older Command & Conquer titles. * The trooper will be available for combat for all GLRF Cells, which also includes the Cobra Cell. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Infantry